After a shower, hair has primarily two types of water: a) capillary water and b) water penetrated inside hair. Water penetrated inside hair is further categorized into three types of water a) free water b) loosely bound water and c) bound water. To dry hair, it is important to remove capillary water and water inside hair. Currently technologies have been focusing on hydrophobic coatings to get rid of capillary water which sometimes results in greasy feel trade-off. The present invention is based on the finding that certain materials which can penetrate inside the hair and coat the hair surface can result in less amount of water on hair surface and inside the hair and result in less amount of energy required to remove water and in faster hair drying.